


Stony dribble

by silhouette_of_sanity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, this is honestly from about a year ago but i need somewhere to put it. stony.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silhouette_of_sanity/pseuds/silhouette_of_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place to put half formed and written ideas that i don't have time for. It's stony today. yayyy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The betrayal that i haven't figured out yet

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore all the words I just need a place to store this until edited and complete. Future me please remember this is here and how god awful it is.

"What the hell stark!"  
"What? what did I do now, what could I have possibly done to anger the great captain America. No seriously what did I do? Because in case you haven't noticed I'm kinda a changed man now and I swear to god if-"  
"Stark."  
"-Widow told you it was me who put itching powder in your suit I'm telling you it was Barton, they're in league against me you know, those stupid spies and their ninja shit-"  
"Stark why-"  
"I'm a goddamn genius and even I'm having a hard time trying to prank-"  
"Tony for gods sake-"  
"Them back,they're like ghosts, one minute they're there, the next widows stealing my car and Bartons stealing my credit cards, I didn't even know I owned a cr-  
"Stark! would you close your goddamn mouth for a minute and just listen!"Steve had quickly learned that if you didn't stop Tony from speaking he'd never stop and right now he doesn't have the patience to deal with Tony's babbling. His anger's slowly starting to surface, like a wild beast clawing it's way from his chest and out his mouth with such fury that it made him want to scream.his body trembling with the effort to stay in control.  
That's when Tony realises he knows and that's when Tony collapses. Physically he's still standing there facing Steve, holding a soldering iron and bouncing from foot to foot but Steve can see it, the guilt welling up in his eyes the way his shoulders tense and his hand tightens around the soldering iron.Then his eyes harden,his posture changes, forcing himself to become relaxed and he settles that all too familiar smirk on his lips. His very own armor. Steve can feel his own body tense with anger, before suddenly giving up, all resolve gone, his shoulders falling as he manages to choke out.  
"Why didn't you tell me tony."  
over the past few weeks the avengers had moved into stark tower, one by one arriving and declaring that they aren't leaving no matter how many horrible pranks tony pulled in an attempt to get them to leave. All it amounted to was one very pissed off supersoldier and a prank war of epic proportions. After the shaky start the team had actually become pretty good friends the most unlikely friendship of all being between tony and Steve. Tony liked to talk and Steve liked to listen, getting lost in his thoughts when Tony became too scientific and confusing, his complex thoughts hurting Steve's brain. As the weeks passed Steve found that he actually enjoyed going down to the workshop and watching tony get lost in his own world like that, the way he'd get all jittery as a idea formed. Then suddenly swing into action, hands flying, eyes bright with inspiration all regard for the outside world lost,it was just him and his work.  
That seemed so long ago now. Steve just couldn't understand how Tony had kept it from him, how he didn't notice. God he'd been such a fool, he'd really believed that him and Tony were friends. Now looking at him, _really_  looking at him. Steve knew it was all a lie. He'd never actually cared about Steve, he'd just used him and that's what hurt the most,he thought he could rely on Tony but all he did was walk himself right into another government operation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of whatever the fuck this is that i wrote a year ago.   
> Also check the notes for chapter warnings. Nothing too graphic but it's heavily implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is angst and a major character death warning but it's nothing explicit.

The house was cold and dark but Steve wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings,he could already feel it, Tony was gone.

The ball of tension in his chest was slowly expanding, each breath becoming harder to take, suffocating him, as the pain and worry he'd been ignoring all this time started to seep into his bones. A wave of dizziness hits him, the force of it brings him to his knees, one hand on the floor the other over his face, eyes pinched shut as he tries not to collapse from the wave of emotions threatening to make him bring up what little food he ate last night.

He aches to know what happened, how it happened. All that remains of the once famous Stark tower is the battered 'A' hanging from the platform. Even through his grief filled haze the symbolism isn't lost on Steve. The mighty avengers beaten, broken, their bodies left to rot in what little remains of this dying earth. Yet Steve still had hope, hope that this nation of people, people he believed in, could somehow overcome this. He was naive. All those years he thought he'd seen it all, thought he could deal with it as it came because nothing's worse than the war, right? War you know what you're fighting for, they're the enemy, you fight for your life. But now it's not just survival, who is the enemy now? Nobody knows. Steve was the only one left, he didn't know how he survived or how he wasn't like the rest of the team, if a god and the hulk are dead, why isn't he? He doesn't know and he doesn't care,the only person unaccounted for was Tony. So Steve held on to that one thought, if anyone could survive, it was Tony Stark.He knew it was a long shot even as he picks himself off the floor, body trembling from the effort, even breathing seems like too much.

Then it hits him, the thought Steve had been denying all this time forces it's way into his head. It's almost calming now, he's so so tired,his body weak and his sanity wearing thin. With Tony gone, walking among the faceless. Steve is truly alone.


End file.
